Give me the chance to love you
by CODY.CHANCE
Summary: Sky Green, a 13 yr. old girl meets a famous Cody Simpson. But even though he is famous, Sky would never forgive him. Now, Sky meets the famous Greyson Chance. Now what? *just read th story! :  it's nice :
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up, Sky! We'll miss the flight!" Kylie yelled

"yeah, yeah I'm coming" I yelled back.

Just as soon as I got downstairs with all of my bags and luggage, mom said

"so, are you set? Didn't forget anything?"

"no mom. I'm all set" I said walking towards a cab

"okay then, be careful and be nice to your dad!" mom yelled.

"you wish" I whispered to myself.

Then I places all of my bags and luggage at the trunk and as soon it's done I got in the passenger's seat. I took out my iPod shuffle selected a song titled "Iyiyiyi" and plugged the headphones to my ear. As the song started to play, I sang with the song whispering.

finally going to Australia. Only thing is dad; I'm never going to forgive him after what he did to mom. He took me away from her and now I'm stuck with Kylie. The so called mom I called earlier is my step-mom and Kylie's my step-sister. I could never accept her, she's a bitch. But mom's nice. She's like the second mother I looked up to, but I can never accept dad. He cheated on mom 6 years ago and have her standing in the middle of the road and a truck ran over her accidentally. So, ever since that happened, I learned to hold my grudge.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<strong>_

I put my iPod in repeat. I keep on listening to this song until I fell asleep in the plane. Few hours later, a slap woke me up

"ouch! Why'd you do that for?" I exclaimed

"you wont wake!" Kylie said

"ayt, fine! I'm awake! What do you want?" I whined

"we're here…" Kylie said

Then me and Kylie packed our things and Kylie got out of the plane first while I had to put up with the crowded plane. After I've waited for the crowd to go out first, I slipped on spilled water on the floor when someone caught me. He's an Australian blondie with an adorable Australian accent and with this aqua-hazel eyes.

"ma'am are you alright?" he said looking deeply into my eyes, while I dropped my wallet full of pictures of me and my friends. The pictures scattered on the floor.

"I'm okay, please" I said emotionlessly while I picked up the pictures and he helped me

"thank you for helping me" I said as I rushed myself out of the plane thinking he is awfully familiar


	3. Chapter 3

Then the Australian guy ran to me and said

"hey! Uuuhm, I think you forgot this" he said smiling handing me my favorite picture back

"uhm, thank you" I said

"Kylie, tell dad I'm just going for a walk" I told Kylie then she nodded wrote something on a paper which is our address and got into a cab and put my luggage in the trunk with her luggage. I wonder how she get our address?...

Then I walked away from the guy then he ran towards me and said

"hey" with a smile

"you know you look awfully familiar…" I said emotionlessly

"yeah, get that a lot" he said looking down while smiling

"uhm, sorry. I didn't get your name" he added looking at me and smiling.

"I'm Sky, you are…."

"Cody"

"Simpson?"

"yeah, why?"

"oooohhh, so you're the famous Cody Simpson... Nice to meet you though"

"do you have a boyfriend?" he asked and looks smug.

"why would I want a boyfriend when I could be perfectly happy on my own?" I said with the "I don't care" attitude.

I was looking forward to the road then soft lips met mine. CODY IS KISSING ME? OH GOD, DAMN IT!


	4. Chapter 4

I slapped him and yelled

"what the hell is wrong with you? Don't you ever, EVER try to do that again. If you do, I'm gonna break your ass!"

I pushed him away with all of my force and walked away. I put up my hoody and try to forget about the damn thing. Then Cody ran towards me again.

"I'm sorry okay? I'm just a little bit caught in the moment with you" he apologized trying to reach my hand and I didn't let him.

"you know, just because you're Cody Simpson doesn't mean you can do everything without being judged. Well guess what, I am judging you. And we never had a moment, and don't you ever try to touch me again " I said pointing at him and walked away for the last time

He just stood there like a statue, frozen. So next thing I did is head to the beach.

Few moments of walking at the beach, a girl who's wearing a striped pink and green bikini bumped me on purpose and she spilled her milk shake all over my black jacket.

"oh, what a dweep." She joked

"watch it"

"oh I'm sorry! Joke!" she said

"am I supposed to laugh at your joke?" I asked and she was humiliated.

"shut up" she said

"what's your fat ass' problem anyway?"

"I saw you kissing my Cody awhile ago." she deeply glared at me

"uhm, is that your boyfriend?"

"yes."

"he kissed me first and I pulled away as soon as I can. So uhm, excuse me, refer to your boyfriend not me" I explain and walked away. Then I put my earphones back on and listened to "for a pessimist, I'm pretty optimist" by Paramore and I head to the mall which is two blocks away from the beach.

After an hour, I glanced at my watch and saw it's 5:07 pm and I better head home.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I entered dad's house I've heard the most unusual thing I'd hear from mom…

"where have you been?" dad said

"and you care why?" I asked with the 'I don't care' attitude again. I picked my bags and luggage and headed to my room but before I got to my room dad and I had a small fight

"don't you try to ignore me" dad said

"actually, I didn't ignore you. I just asked you why would you care" I said

"okay, what did I do that made you angry at me?"

"you still don't get it." I whispered

" You know what, just because my real mother died and have been replaced, doesn't mean that she no longer exists. Well, excuse me I will never ever forget the horrible thing that happened that night."

"you know, Sky. No creature can live forever even your mom-" I cut him off and said

"but you made her life shorter. Does that made you feel better?" then few silence occurred.

"God damn it Sky! That's enough! Your mom was to tight on me and-" he yelled

"how did you even survived this world? Poor you, living and believing under those lies"

Then I want to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

(next day)I heard my clock alarming loudly, I glanced at it…IT'S JUST 6:00 AM! I snoozed it and it's still not stopping! I throw my pillow at it and finally it stopped! Then I heard a knock on the door and I yelled

"what?"

"you're gonna be late!" Kylie said. I soon as I heard those words I got up fast

"for what?"

"school!" then I jumped up and started to move around confusingly.

I was so hurrying up, I didn't took a shower! I change my PJ's to my black long sleeved top with a white thick vest, white skinny jeans and a black combat boots. So after that I ran down stairs, go to the fridge, get the milk and took a sip directly from the bottle. Then I start to walk to school. kylie went ahead so she wouldn't be late.

I finally reached my new school. I entered and headed to the principal's office which I do not know where. So I asked this brunette guy who seemed to have a beautiful voice.

"hey, um.. sorry to bother you but, where's the principal's office?" I asked

"first door on the left" he said politely

"thank you" I said then followed what he said and have found the office. Then I entered and saw the principal facing the window.

"yes, how may I help you?" said Ms. Sampson (the principal. It's right there on the table)


End file.
